Captain Planet
Biography ---- An Australian New Zealander-accented version of Captain Planet '''is a recurring character in the greasy moose universe, based on the early 90's animated t.v. show . His violate temper is only counteracted by his exciting green mullet. Far detached from his days of being a super hero, Captain Planet is now plagued by humankind's pollution of the planet. This has severely affected his diet, eating birds that eat fish that eat indigestible trash thrown into the ocean by humans, making him overweight and lazy. He has been quoted as saying that his diet of birds is the only thing that keeps him from craving human flesh. He still shows an active involvement in promoting environmentalism, but is constantly frustrated by others constant lack of interest. Routinely mocked and ignored, even others who try to protect the environment seem to distance themselves away from Captain Planet. He has a popular blog called "It's an honorary title" on blog spot at http://captplanet.blogspot.com/ '''Appearances ---- Captain Planet goes to Copenhagen At the 2009 Copenhagen Summit in Copenhagen, Denmark, where world leaders were arguing over climate matters, an Australian New Zealander-accented version of Captain Planet crashes in through the skylight above the conference landing gracelessly onto the United Kingdom's Prime Minister. After pulling himself onto his feet, He tried to encourage everyone saying he heard the negotiations were going well and that many people were depending on the outcome of the summit. He was only met with shocked looks however, with the German Prime Minister commenting he didn't look well. Captain Planet's response was that he could barely breath the air and had sever issues with plastic in his gut. Using his sickly state, equivocating it to the state of the environment, used it as a rallying cry for the world's nations to pull together and stop pollution. Australian Prime Minister Kevin Rudd stood and declared that Australia would lead the way in climate activism, but upon referencing a shameful statistic, was struck by Captain Planet. He went on to scold that they (the world leaders) were barely phoning it in. Pointing to Italy's empty seat, he accused that some nations haven't even bothered to attend the summit. When Italy's Prime Minister arrived with strippers and the prospect of strip clubs, Captain Planet snapped. He declared that he's been pushed too far before belching fire that engulfed the entire summit. However all the events that happened turned out to be a dream (or nightmare) of Kevin Rudd. Too Many Drugs An Australian New Zealander-accented version of Captain Planet made a brief appearance punching Goose man into a phone booth. As Goose man earlier took psychedelic mushrooms, and was talking with said phone booth, the entire sequence may have been a hallucination. Ask Raptor Jesus In Ask Raptor Jesus, an Australian New Zealander-accented version of Captain Planet alongside Tony Abbott, Rage melon, and Raptor Jesus are guests on Questions and Answers. While Kevin Rudd cleverly disguised as a mustached woman asks Raptor Jesus if Tony Abbott will be saved from the Velocipede, Captain Planet questions if Kevin Rudd was in fact Kevin Rudd. After Tony Abbott dodged a question of if he'll go to heaven, Captain Planet asked when they were going to talk about the environment. Abbott quickly dismissed it saying climate change was crap. Angering the Captain, he leaped onto the table in an aggressive manner. Abbott also leaped onto the table wielding a knife and a weapon sharper than any blade; an insult. Challenging Captain Planet, calling him a "hippie", they collided in midair and fought with an unclear outcome. Captain Planet Rampage Taking percentage in his appearance, an Australian New Zealander-accented version of Captain Planet sits on a public seat at a park in New York City with nothing but booze and shame. Eating a pigeon unfortunate enough to land next to him, British English cockney'' ''twin girls take notice, saying he caught the "fat disease", the most viral and infectious of all fake diseases. Explaining his motives for bird eating and his overweight status, saying humans pollute the waterways, which get eaten by the fish, which get eaten by birds, which get eaten by him. Unable to digest or pass the plastic, he rationalizes that his weight is more humans' fault than his own. When asked why the Captain ate birds in the first place, he explained birds were the only thing keeping him from craving human flesh. An Australian police officer parked nearby told Captain Planet to watch himself around "the kiddies, ya hear?". The Officer tossed a lit cigarette on the asphalt, annoying Captain Planet. Using the power of wind he sweeps the cigarette into a nearby trashcan. Briefly feeling triumph before said trashcan caught fire, the officer called him a hypocrite, mocking him to the smell of burning plastic. From this point on the situation began to slowly escalate. The officer called climate change as nothing but a leftist conspiracy hoax designed only to distribute hard earned money to polar bears. Angering Captain planet, he quickly recollected himself calling the Officer's accusations nothing but a load of frittata. The officer responded to watch himself, or he'll frittata the Captain. Captain Planet laser blasted the cop and twins in a fit of rage over the officer's miss use of the use frittata (using it as a verb instead of a noun). Realizing his mistake, he shouted "NOT AGAIN!", strongly implying he killed others in a loss of control. Seeing others nearby who witnessed the misdeed, the Captain panicked, laser blasting them. Captain Planet apologized to one survivor who lost his arm in the attack rationalizing he had to get rid of all the evidence before blasting off his head. Cops showed up immediately. Forced to kill them as well, questioned "why can't the witnesses just stay away". Realizing that hundreds of people have just witnessed the murders, Captain Planet destroyed the entire city saying to everyone that he was sorry. A British Australian-accented end narrator went onto saying; "As Captain Planet's killing spree grew, so to more people who witnessed it. So Captain Planet was forced to keep killing until his murderous fires released more CO2 into the atmosphere than human industry ever did". This tragically ironic end was spoken over the scene of Captain Planet crying in agony over the burning ruins of a city. ---- Voice: Chris Voigt Category:Charecters Category:Characters